Press brakes are in widespread use, generally in association with forming dies for bending or shaping sheets of metal as desired. Traditionally, such machines include an elongate stationary bed and a ram which reciprocates relative to the bed. In accordance with conventional use of press brakes, various punches or dies are affixed between the bed and the ram for mating engagement on opposed sides of a workpiece to form desired configurations. To accomplish such forming operations, press brakes are capable of exerting very large forces.
In general, the present invention is directed to an appliance for integral use with a press brake, suiting the characteristics of that machine to accomplish certain cutting and forming operations. Somewhat more specifically, the unit incorporates operating components to sever lengths of linear stock (as well as to perform various other operations) by use of the forceful closure between a ram and bed of a conventional press brake, punch press, arbor press or the like.